First Kiss
by Starsinger
Summary: Carol finally gets what she wants.


**First Kiss**

by Starsinger

**Before I start this story, I'm going to share with you something that happened to my friend, John Coward. It's rather humorous. He went down to Space City Con a couple of weeks ago in Houston, and upon returning, received a letter from his AllState Agent. The letter informed him that his agent was retiring, and he had selected a new agent for him. His new agent's name: Jim Kirk. I'm not kidding. I saw a copy of the letter myself. Got a good chuckle out of it. Anyway, this Jim's being shy, and Carol's not having any of it. BTW, William Shatner is quite a bit shorter than Leonard Nimoy, while Chris Pine appears to be of similar height. Funny that. Still don't own any of them.**

Dying has peculiar effects on people who actually survive the experience. Some find a new way to start their lives. Others spend more time with their families. Jim Kirk, well, he slowed down. His libido just wasn't what it used to be, or maybe it was just that he didn't want any more relationships that went nowhere. He and Carol had been seeing each other since he got out of the hospital in Zurich, and he hadn't so much as kissed her.

Carol, on the other hand, was showing her frustration, "I know his reputation, Nyota!" She railed at her friend. "It's almost as if he's afraid to touch me. He's not, though, he's held my hand and put his arms around me. I haven't gotten so much as a peck on the cheek!"

Uhura frowned, "Maybe it's because of his reputation that he's taking this slow, Carol. He's not been seeing anyone else. He's also never been shy about his exploits." She briefly and sadly remembered Gaila. Jim had told her that he wished he'd been able to apologize to Gaila for using her the way he had. Jim had done a lot of growing up since Khan.

Christine looked up from the pamphlet she was reading, "He's not a bad guy, Nyota. I think his perspective and priorities have changed."

"Well, I'm going through my wardrobe, tonight, I'm going to get that kiss. Even if I have to sit on his lap to do it." Uhura and Chapel smothered laughs. Jim's height, which he occasionally underestimated himself, meant that Carol would either have to do it that way or drag Jim's head down to her level. Spock Prime had commented, to some amusement, that his Kirk had actually been shorter than this one, and wondered if somehow it was a holdover from that universe.

They rummaged through Carol's closet and came out with a sky blue, knee length, cap sleeved dress that managed to match her eyes. Matching pumps and a bit of make-up completed the ensemble. Nyota and Christine stood back to admire their work. "We need a man's opinion on this," Chapel mused. "Preferably someone straight, although, I wouldn't mind Brad or Hikaru's opinions in this matter."

They ran down Hikaru and Scotty for this endeavor. Scotty's eyes nearly popped out of his head upon seeing her. Hikaru, on the other hand, went further into Carol's wardrobe and came up with a white clutch and a plain, gold necklace and earrings that went well with the outfit. "Lass, if ye need help convincing Jim, I'd be more than happy to do the honors!" Scotty proclaimed.

Everyone laughed and Carol wound her arms around the Scot. He would always be a dear friend. After a brief hug a knock was heard at the door. Nyota opened it and found Kirk standing there in a suit and tie instead of a uniform. It had become habit when off base for dates, neither wore a uniform. Jim smiled as he saw Carol, and commented on how beautiful she was. She grabbed her clutch on her way out the door, smiling at her friends as they all gave her a thumbs up.

They went to Chinatown for dinner. Carol, to her frustration, found Jim to be shy yet again. Even in the middle of dinner. Two hours later they exited the restaurant and walked down to the piers overlooking the bay. The full moon shone over the clear waters ahead as they stopped and looked, a playful breeze moving Carol's hair.

Carol turned as he pulled her into his arms in the comforting way that had become familiar between them in recent months. She turned her face upwards and looked at him. He looked down at her and saw the almost demand in her eyes. He sighed as she reached up her arms and wound them around his neck. He suddenly realized that she really did want this. He lowered his head and tentatively, almost shyly, pressed his lips to hers.

There was nothing tentative or shy in her reaction. Her arms tightened around his neck and she was enthusiastic about the kiss. They came up for air as Jim smiled down at her, "How long have you been waiting for me to do that?"

"Since we started dating!" she exclaimed before he tried it again. This time she invited him to play tonsil hockey. She really wasn't surprised that he was quite skilled at the art of kissing, even if he was out of practice. Later, after he had escorted her home, she called Nyota and Christine and talked. "Oh, it was wonderful! He's a really good kisser!"

Uhura laughed, happy for her friends, "So, is it official? You've taken it to the next step?"

"Well, kissing is about as far as we've gone, but that's alright. I'll have five years to convince him to take the next few steps," Carol replied with glee.

"You're coming with us?" Nyota squeeled.

"Yes, Starfleet let me know this morning. If things go as planned, I might be doing some redecorating of the Captain's Quarters."

"Carol, given Jim's design aesthetics, any design would be an improvement." Both women laughed, Uhura knew that the next five years would be nothing if not entertaining, and exciting, and terrifying. It was, after all, the nature of exploration of all kinds.


End file.
